youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Show TV
Show TV is the YouTube channel of the Turkish nationwide television channel named Show TV. Show TV is owned by Ciner Media Group (since 2013, acquired from Çukurova Media Group after Çukurova was forced to sell due to tax debts).http://www.hurriyetdailynews.com/ciner-group-acquires-seized-broadcaster-show-tv-48017 The channel replaces ITU TV's now-defunct frequencies and it was originally established by the Turkish businessmen Erol Aksoy and Haldun Simavi although it were originally launched on March 1, 1991, when it commences its test transmissions. A year later, the channel moved its headquarters to Istanbul, Turkey, and were at the same time starting its official broadcasts. Show TV extended its range of viewers by adding more channels like Show Max and Show Turk to its group. History Foundation Show TV, along with Show Radio, was founded in France on March 1, 1991, by Erol Aksoy, Dinç Bilgin, Haldun Simavi and Erol Simavi, and started with "Another Universe!" slogan through France. 1991-2002 The first general manager of the channel was Güneri Civaoğlu. Gülgün Feyman presented "Show Haber" in the early stages of the channel, and Reha Mukhtar presented it between 1996 and 2002, and Reha Mukhtar thus became one of the most known figures of the Show TV of the period. It became a joint venture with Erol Aksoy and Dinç Bilgin in 1993, a joint venture with Erol Aksoy, Dinç Bilgin and Aydın Doğan in 1994, and a joint venture with Erol Aksoy and Dinç Bilgin again in 1995. It was acquired by Mehmet Emin Karamehmet in 2000. Show TV, which gained great acclaim in the 90s with the discussion program of the best news program they broadcast under the name "Arena", also made erotic broadcasts in the early 90s with programs such as "Tutti Frutti", which aired at midnight with the red dot application. This erotic broadcast was later removed through RTÜK and in the first months of its removal, nightly Teletext broadcast and famous foreign serials were broadcast. Show TV was an important element in the life of Turkish people in the 90s with its first logo.Documentary, music, cinema, It become one of the catchy channels with such as the beginning of the programs they broadcast generics and the change of the color and shape of the letter "O". 2002-2013 On October 1, 2002 Show TV announced its new logo and the new period of publication has begun with the slogan "Main Show is This Show!". In this new era of the channel, names such as Acun Ilıcalı, Serap Ezgü, Magic Necmi, Seda Sayan, Saba Tümer, Derya Baykal, Çağla Şikel and Alişan became known figures of this period of the channel. "Kurtlar Vadisi", which aired between 2003-2005," Kurtlar Vadisi Terör" (2007), which aired only 2 episodes, and the "Kurtlar Vadisi Pusu" series, which aired on Show TV between 2007-2009, started to receive very large ratings and started the fashion of mafia/gun series, but many bans have been imposed on the channel by RTUK because of the series. "Var Mısın Yok Musun?", "Survivor", "Fear Factor", "Wipe Out", "Şarkı Söylemek Lazım", "Buzda Dans", "Yemekteyiz" Foreign style or "Gelinim Olur Musun?" Domestic style Show TV competitions, have opened a new page in Turkish television industry and started the period of competitions. On September 29, 2005, the Show Turk, which was broadcasting for Turks in Europe, was opened. Show TV switched to a 16:9 widescreen format on September 3, 2012. 2013-Present On May 18, 2013, The companies Show TV, 360, Digitürk, Alem FM, Lig Radip, Akşam Gazetesi, Güneş Gazetesi and BMC were confiscated by the TMSF due to Mehmet Emin Karamehmet's $455 million arising from interbank related loan dealings. Çukurova Holding sold Show TV and its sister channels Show Turk and Show Max to Ciner Media Group for $402 million under the supervision of TMSF. As a result of the lawsuit filed against the cancellation of the sale of Show TV and other channels to Ciner Media Group, the SDIF announced on May 30, 2014, that Istanbul 4. He announced that the Administrative Court had decided to stop the execution and that the channels had been transferred again to the TMSF. However, on July 18, 2014, the TMSF re-granted the rights of Show TV to Ciner Media Group. On January 9, 2015, Istanbul 4. The Administrative Court cancelled the transfer of Show TV to Ciner Media Group in the lawsuit filed on the application of Çukurova Holding and the channel was transferred again to TMSF. On June 5, 2015, the court ruled that Show TV be returned to Ciner Media Group. Subscriber Milestones *1 Million Subscribers: August 26, 2017 *2 Million Subscribers: November 11, 2018 *3 Million Subscribera: January 15, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 Billion Video Views: September 8, 2017 *2 Billion Video Views: August 7, 2019 References This page was created on January 20, 2020 by ITurkishmapping. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Turkish YouTubers Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views